


To Heaven and Back

by Littlething94



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, There will be fluff, Upset Chloe, and some blood, hellhound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlething94/pseuds/Littlething94
Summary: When Lucifer left hell, he also left his hellhound behind. Lila doesn't mind- he's gone on vacations plenty of times before. But this time, the most dangerous of souls has escaped, and no one came to stop her from leaving. Lila would just have to follow her master back to his new home.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	To Heaven and Back

Her master had gone, and Lila was beginning to believe that he was not going to come back. He'd gone away before, for millennia at a time. But in time he would return. A bit grumpier for a while and it would take Lila ages to get his scent to change from angry-hurt-regret-despair to something a little happier. Twice he had come back when she had raised the alarm. Souls who had tried to escape their punishment. One had tried dealing with the demons to rebel and take Hell from her master. 

Her black forked tail couldn't help but wag when she thought of it. There had been so much blood. She'd fought by her masters' side and taken down many of the stupid-pathetic-waste demons. When it was over, he'd thrown a femur for her many times in an impromptu game of fetch 

Now she had raised the alarm, and no one was coming. The bright-angry-bitter-spite-spite-spite soul had been torn loose from its confinement and was escaping. Lila couldn't hurt the bright ones -the light hurt her eyes and their flesh burned when she bit. But she could raise the legions with her howls and barks. And howl and bark she did, until the towers themselves shuddered with the echoes of her anger

That had been four days ago, and no one had come. Usually, Lila patrolled freely, unless her master needed her for something. Now she simply laid by the empty cell. For the first time, she felt the despair of the pit. She curled herself tightly in a corner near the cell and allowed herself a small whine. Where was her master? Where were the demons that would normally attend him and see to the day to day tortures of the pit? 

Lila did not know how long she laid there. She'd fallen into the half-sleep of the perpetually waiting. A soul had escaped and no one had come. She would wait here until time itself ended, if it had to come to that. 

Suddenly, a familiar scent wafted by. Her master? Before she knew what she was doing she was standing, ears pricking up. A sniff, then another. The scent was there, and then not. It grew stronger when it was there, making its sudden absence all the more unnerving. It took a few moments for Lila to figure out what it meant. 

Her master was there-not-there. He was in hell, and not. Visiting, in a way, via only the spirit. He had to know that the bright-angry-bitter-spite-spite-spite soul had escaped! And if it had made it to Earth, then Lila would be needed to help hunt it. So she chased after the twisting scent. She chased the scent in circles until it finally settled again in front of the open door. Then it shifted rapidly- changing from her masters' scent to a crisp-open-green-alive scent. 

The door would only be open an instant. An instant was all she needed. She leapt for the scent, willing herself to follow her master. She would follow him to the gates of the Silver City and the bright-hot-ice-weight of the heavens if he asked it of her. Following him back to Earth would be much easier. She had mastered "Heel" in her puppyhood, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
